The top of the Christmas tree
by SecondXXBanana
Summary: Urgh! not another corny christmas story! drabble, written in 1,001 words. potential ? KxF, complete. Mentions something from Celes Arc, but not really a spoiler.


Fai studied his reflection with intense interest as the light distorted his face into weird shapes as reflected off the small golden ball he was holding. Stepping back, Sakura and Mokona studied the effects of their labor for the past couple of hours.

The tree that stood in the middle of the room was about as tall as Syoran, but lovingly decorated with ribbons, fragile glass ornaments, and small twinklinglights. It fit in seemlessly with the warmth and light of the room, as well as the softly falling snow outside.

"Perfect!" crowed Mokona, while Sakura smiled widely. Fai looped the final gold ball over the prickly branch and stepped back to admire the tree. He noticed a smaller, thinner box lying on the ground. He opened it gently, and found the figure of an elegant, almost ethereal woman lying in the tissue paper.

With the softest touch, Fai lifted the figure out of the box. Curiously he ran his fingers over the smooth porcelain of the face, the red painted lips, and the rich silky fabric that made the garments.

"Sakura, what's this?"

She looked up from the box she was fumbling with.

"You've never seen one before?"

He just shook his head, wispy hair flying.

"Well, it's called an Angel. You put it on the top of the tree when your finished with the rest of it."

Fai looked over the beautiful thing in his hand, a puzzled expression on his face.

"Sakura what does an Angel do?"

Mokona spit out the tinsel it had been chewing. "Angels are like spirits, Well good ones anyway. They watch over people from heaven and are always there to guide you. Sometimes they're people who have died, and sometimes they have wings. That's what Yuuko says!"

"But this isn't a real Angel," Sakura added with wide eyes. "You can't see the real ones, like you can't see ghosts. That's why you put a small Angel on the top of a tree. So that you can-"

The door flew open and a gust of wind blew glittery flake of snow across the room. The sound of stomping boots was heard in the doorway before the gust stopped and warmth returned to the room.

"We're back!" shouted Kurogane as he came in and flopped down on the sofa exhausted. Syoran came in with wind-stung cheeks and piled high with groceries. Sakura rushed over to help him unload them with Mokona bobbing along on her shoulder. Red eyes connected with blue as the area around the two of them grew silent.

"What's that you're holding?" asked Kurogane shifting positions on the couch to get a better look.

"Ah, nothing. It's just an ornament for the top of the tree. I'll put it on later." He covered it deftly with is hand so Kurogane couldn't see it clearly while easing it back into the box. There was an awkward staring contest between then until Sakura came back carrying hot chocolate. Syoran carrying a gigantic bag of marshmallows.

They sat on the floor up against Kurogane's sofa while chatting idley and were joined by Fai who sunk into the old shag carpet with a warm cup of hot chocolate cradled in his hands.

"So Princess, what is ityou want for Christmas?" Syoran asked conversationally.

"Hmmmm..." She scrunched up her face in thought, " Happiness for everyone!"

"Oh. I meant materialistically."

"Mokona wants Fizzy Cider and lots of Candy!"

"Well, then how about a dress? I think I have a hole in the one I have now." She looked down self-conciously. "What about you Kurogane? what Do you want for Christmas?"

The black-haired man groaned and sat up, rubbing his eyes. "Manga..." (insert yawn.)"A new manga-yan I guess." He turned to Syoran.

"What about you Kid?" Syoran thought it over for a second before going with, "Some new goggles. These ones are getting pretty scratched up from all the different places we've been to." He looked at the only member of the group left to answer the question.

Fai just laughed carelessly. "Liquor! the gift that keeps on giving!"

Kurogane rolled his eyes. He knew it had only been said for him, since he was the one who always ended up dragging the drunkard to bed. It was also a blatant lie.

There was something that Fai had left unsaid, and he took pride in knowing the man that well at least. But he had no doubt he would find out about it later. Fai also had a habit of talking in his sleep, something that he had learned happened when Fai stopped trying to smother himself with his pillow and slept on his back.

Sure enough, when Fai was sure everyone was asleep, he took out the box with the delicate figurine inside, and brought of the Angel once more. Against the pale light of the outside snow, he seemed to shimmer like a mirage. He sat there for the longest time simply turning it over in his hands, feeling every fissure and crease of the cold face until finally he stood and set in on the top of the Christmas tree.

Kurogane watched from his half-closed eyes as Fai went back to his couch, the one on the across the room from Kurogane's, and covered himseld with thick wooled blankets. Before he drifted off to sleep Kurogane head him whisper to no one in particular,

"It doesn't matter to me If you have wings or a halo. For Christmas, do you think you could be my Angel.... Fai?"

And it would be awhile before Kurogane would fully understand what just what he meant.


End file.
